


never knew anyone in love the way that you were

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Come Marking, Edgeplay, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: "You never said that you and Dejan are like twins.""Why would I say that?""Well - you could at least mention that you come in a package of two."Ivan's lips were tightly aligned together in a thin line. "What the fuck do you mean?"





	1. Chapter 1

Luka never particularly cared about Ivan's family, that was an unspoken part of their relationship, a silent agreement they both accepted - not involving their families, wives, and kids into their stormy relationship. 

Then he saw the photo on Ivan's Instagram - two photos, to be precise - two photos of Dejan Rakitić's birthday celebration with his family, and of course, with Ivan. 

 _Damn._ He almost just scrolled past the photo but had to come back to check it again.

Dejan was sitting at the head of a table with the birthday cake in front of him and with family members all around him, kids looking at the cake candles with interest, Luka noticed Ivan's daughters there too - and his wife and some other woman that could be Dejan's spouse, also their parents, probably, and Ivan, with his hand on his older brother's shoulder, with a wide smile and shining eyes - 

 Dejan Rakitić had exactly the same smile. And it was not only the smile - his whole face looked like an almost perfect copy of his brother's, though it was probably the other way round since Dejan was older.

It was suddenly too hot in the room, and Luka inadvertently looked towards the window as if he intended to get up and get some fresh air but then his eyes shifted back to the picture.

_Damn._

The same face, the same eyes, the same facial structures. The same blood. Shivers ran down his spine when he realized what his thoughts revolved around. Ivan's brother, Ivan's copy, the copy of his body. Maybe even his voice would sound - 

 _Oh, God_. 

To see Dejan in real life - to hear him talk, maybe even hug him - to learn if he really is _that similar_ , if he has the same moves and gestures if his body feels the same - 

Blood rushed from his head, making him feel dizzy, but his face was heated. This was wrong, so wrong, to think of Ivan's brother like this. It's Ivan's brother, it's another person, it's the same as lusting after another man...almost. The voice of reason in his head was silenced by much louder one, the one screaming it's just _another Ivan_ , second Ivan, and there's _two Ivans_ in one picture - two guys of the same face and body and - 

Having them both would be - he stopped his thoughts right there to take a deep breath. He shouldn't think about it, he shouldn't even _think about imagining it_ but - being with them both, _having them both_ , feeling their hands and lips all over his body - that would be - 

 _So fucking wrong_. He knew that.

Yet he couldn't push that image away. Four hands taking care of him, two mouths covering his body with lips, so many tangled limbs in one bed - it wouldn't even be a threesome, it would be him and Ivan _and Ivan_ \- Jesus Christ it was really hot in that room by now.

How was it possible for two people to be this similar? Were they twins? Why hasn't Ivan ever mentioned it? 

He had to ask. The picture in his head was persistent, coming back every time Luka just thought about Ivan, which was _fairly often_.

When on their way from the training, Ivan mentioned something about the party, how lovely it was, and Luka spotted a chance.

"It was your brother's birthday, right?" he started cautiously, trying not to sound too involved. They took the stairs to their floor, and as Ivan was walking behind him, Luka couldn't really see his face but the tone of his voice itself sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

 Luka knew he was getting on a thin ice by talking about anyone of the Rakidrić family, but he decided to take the risk.

 "You never said you two look like twins."

 "Why would I say that?"

Luka stopped mid-step and turned back; Ivan just reached the same step and touched his back affectionately but his eyes were gazing at Luka's face with confusion. 

"He looks just like you," Luka smiled.

Ivan's expression got somewhat cold. "Yeah, people say so," he shrugged, handing his sports bag from one hand to the other and continuing his walk up the stairs.

"You didn't mention you come in a package of two," Luka called.

" _What are you talking about_." It wasn't a question, it was probably not even meant directly at Luka because Ivan neither stopped nor slowed his pace.

 "Come on, I've seen the photos. You two are _exactly the same_. Even the hairstyle - "

 "Yeah, right."

"I mean I could hardly tell you from him on the photo. Does he have the same voice?" He was in a playful mood, maybe it was the training that made both his body and mind work faster and the adrenaline wave hasn't worn off yet, he had to say what was on his mind, and he couldn't stop even when Ivan clearly didn't like this subject. "And tattoos? Does he have tattoos too?"

"Why do you care?"

 They were on their floor; Ivan started looking for the chip card while Luka finally caught up with him, laughing breathily as he ran the last part of stairs with a childlike excitement.

"It would be unbelievable to see two guys who are just...so similar."

"You saw us on the photo."

"But in real life - I'd love to meet him, you know."

Now there was pure anger in Ivan's eyes, he left Luka standing there and paced towards the door of their room, not answering.

"Who knows, maybe I'd like him better - "

"Maybe you should just shut the fuck up," Ivan hissed, opening the door. He threw the bag on the floor and didn't give a damn about it anymore as he just walked on until he was in the bedroom by the window. There, he promptly turned around. Luka calmly walked into the room and closed the door.

"Why? You're not happy that I like your family? I bet we would get along - "

"Don't you dare to talk about him - "

"I thought you loved him so much," he said calmly, making a few steps closer. He took Ivan's hand in his own and while keeping the intense eye-contact, he rolled the right sleeve of Ivan's shirt up, exposing the tattooed name _Dejan_ that was hidden underneath. He ran his fingers across the black ink. " _Dejan_ ," he purred quietly before biting his lips.

It felt like a slap in Rakitić's face and he was quick to push the smaller man away. " _You're a fucking sick bastard_ ," he spat out harshly, pulling the sleeve down as far as he could to cover the tattoo. 

 Luka watched him fight with the sleeve and the tattoo, amused. "Come on," he said in a soothing voice, opening his arms. "It's just a joke. He looks good but not as you." It didn't seem to have much of an effect on Ivan, whose lip corners were turned down in disgust although he actually still looked cute. When he got no answer nor reaction, Luka sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower - if you want to join - " Even as he started to undress, which was something Ivan would normally watch with a very specific interest, Rakitić just stood there, a few meters away, staring somewhere between him and the bed, with his mind working at the highest speed. Luka gave him yet another playful and inviting look, sure to get completely naked and throw the parts of his training kit on the bed in a very compelling way.

As he walked off to the bathroom, Ivan was left there by the bed all alone, only with his thoughts. And his mind was congested, full of questions and ideas that he couldn't fight.

_What the fuck was Luka talking about? Where did he get the nerves to mention Dejan to him - in this way -_

He could almost feel the tattoo on his arm burning; he had to scratch it. _For fuck's sake, Luka, what is going on in your twisted mind_? 

 He could hear the shower running and his eyes spontaneously shifted to the jersey and shorts and underwear that Luka left on the bed. Was this all that was left of Modrić? An unknown wave of passionate possession rolled over him. _Is this Luka's - or his_? 

 _And - is this all that Luka would eventually leave behind if he was - to leave_?

He walked closer to the bed and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing that was Luka's shirt, it felt so soft and firm in his hand he couldn't help but smell it, and it smelled like grass, soil and Luka. He breathed in the scent, thinking about the man who was in the other room, taking a shower, and the grip of the cloth grew firmer as he thought about his possibly wet hair and the small body, wet and smelling of a cheap shower gel. 

 _His_. Luka was his and he had all the right to take his clothes,  he had the right to take his body as well - _Lukita belonged to him and everything that was Lukita's belonged automatically to him as well_. Naturally. He gritted his teeth and took yet another deep breath, fighting the urge to bite the cloth. _His_. _Only his_. _Nobody else's_. 

 _Fuck._ He had to see that body, touch it and make sure Luka forgets all of what has been said today. 

He stormed into the bathroom without knocking, still holding the shirt in his hand, and was greeted by Luka opening the shower doors and winking at him.

"Coming to join me?"

The whole bathroom was full of steam combined with some fruity scent of the shower gel Luka was using but all Rakitić could care about was the man in the shower, smiling at him as nothing has happened at all. He practically ran to the shower, reaching for Luka's wet arm with his hand.

" _You_ 're coming to join _me_ ," he said, turning off the shower with one precise hit to the water tap with his other hand that was still holding Luka's shirt. He couldn't care less if the jersey was going to get soaked or if he was going to get wet from dragging Modrić out like that - _he just did_ , holding his wrist in a painful way, forcing him to leave the bathroom and go to the bedroom, completely naked and wet, leaving a wet trace behind. 

"What the fuck are you - "

"So you think you can talk about my brother like that, huh?" he asked, pushing Luka to the bed.

"It will all get wet - " Luka tried to warn him with an undeniably surprised face.

"Shut _the fuck_ up." He forced Luka to lie down on the bed on his back and climbed on top of him, feeling his own clothes getting damp. "You thought about my brother fucking you, didn't you? I know just how dirty you are - "

 "It did not - I swear it was just a joke - "

"Yeah? You somehow jokingly thought about my brother's body - " He highlighted the meaning of his words by grabbing a handful of Luka's wet hair.

Trickles of water ran down Luka's forehead and his cheeks as he tried to protest: "I didn't mean it - "

"I know you did. I know just how much of a slut you are. Wanting a threesome, right? Wanting to fuck around with someone else - "

"I just thought - it would be - interesting - "

Rakitić single-handedly held him in one place while thrusting his hips against Luka's. "Interesting? Being fucked by two guys at once? Is that what you had in mind?"

"I swear I never wanted to do that - "

"Really? Come on, Lukita, I know this face - you're aching for it, asking for it - _begging for it_ \- "

Just now he realized how hard Luka was - and how aroused _he himself_ was, turned on by _everything_ this scene had to offer. 

"How did you think of him, Luka? Tell me - tell me how much you wanted him." Ivan asked, checking the shirt that he still held in his hand. It was perfect for what he was going to do with it. 

"I thought - of his body - Not _him as a person_ , just - just his body. He looks just like you, Ivan, you can't blame me - "

"What did you think about, Lukita?" Ivan breathed out hard, forcing Luka to put his hands behind his head together. Then, he wrapped the smooth cloth around it in one nifty move.

"Just - just him and you, fucking me - "

 "At once?"

"Yeah - " Luka tried to move his hands but they were already tied together behind his head. "At once - together - you would both just - "

"Fuck you at once," Ivan finished in the simplest way, panting heavily straight into Luka's face. "That's what you think about, Luka? Being fucked by two guys at once? One is not enough for your greedy soul? You need more, don't you? Because you're a horny little bitch who's never satisfied - "

"It's just _the looks_ , I swear - I'd never want anyone else - "

"Yeah, I bet so." He finally decided to move his hand from Luka's tied wrists to his face. Luka gasped when he touched his lips, probably not sure if he should react or ignore him completely. "Open your mouth," Ivan ordered.

Luka obeyed, letting Ivan's fingers slip inside. 

"You're so _needy_ , aren't you? Sucking my fingers like this - you need it so much, don't you?"

 "Ivan," Luka moaned, shifting uncomfortably underneath him. 

"What? It's _me_ all of sudden? Not _him_?"


	2. Chapter 2

 "It's always been _you_ \- I don't know how you could think otherwise - "

"With you thirsting after my brother?" Ivan asked, licking his lips. "Do you think I will believe you after what you said?"

"Untie me and I will show you - " Luka sounded persistent, looking at Ivan with his usual self-assuredness, lifting his tied hands of the bed and pulling them closer to his body and Ivan. 

"I actually enjoy it much more _like this_." He reached for the other part of Luka's clothing, the shorts while squeezing his muscular thighs tightly around Luka's hips. "It's just about time someone showed you how to behave." He loved the feeling of Luka's wet, freshly smelling body underneath him, especially the friction of Luka's naked body parts against his clothed ones, and although he tried not to care much he knew that it must be really uncomfortable for Luka, having a clothed, stronger and taller man sitting astride him. On the other hand, he wouldn't be surprised if Luka was actually _enjoying it_ \- his face stayed calm even as Ivan took his shorts and grabbed his tied hands, ready to finish the setting of the scene to his likings. 

 "What are you gonna do?" Luka smiled, raising his eyebrows, and his eyes were full of amusement and slight interest.

"I'm gonna show you - " Ivan said, making a tight knot on the shorts that were now pulled under the bed headboard with one leg and with the other over it, wrapped around the shirt that was connecting Luka's hands in another tie " - who you belong to."

The knot was perfect. Luka tried to move his hands and he frowned to the discovery that he can't do much. 

"Are you really _that_ mad?"

"More than you can _fucking imagine_ ," Ivan hissed, climbing off of him. Jesus, this was a sight for Gods - Luka sprawled on the bed with his hands tied to its headboard, body sparkling with the trickled of water and with wet hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks. He'd take a picture if he had the nerves for that.

"And now what?" Luka asked defiantly. "Are you gonna leave me like this?"

Ivan shook his head slowly, with a wolf's grin appearing on his face. " _How little you know me, Luka_."

 "So what do you want me to do?"

"Be a good boy." He had no idea how these words got out of his mouth so promptly.

" _Oh_. _How little you know me_ ," Luka laughed, mocking the tone of Ivan's voice. He tried to ignore that and turned to the nearest drawer where they kept all the important but secret stuff to grab the bottle of lube. 

"Does Dejan get angry so quick as well?" Luka continued in a completely calm voice as if he was not in a humiliating position and tied to the bed at all.

 "He'd make you go crazy in a moment," Ivan said, getting back to the bed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, huh?"

"Well - "

"Shut your mouth, Luka," Ivan interrupted him, putting his left hand over Luka's half-open mouth. "Your lips are too pretty to let out such bullshit."

"You said it yourself," Luka mumbled against his palm, trying to play innocent. Ivan smirked, putting his hand away; and Luka was quiet this time. His eyes seemed to be focused on the way Ivan opened the tube and squirted some of the lubricant on his fingers. "You should have let me finish the shower," he said after Ivan threw the bottle away and climbed on the bed, on top of Luka's legs so he was sat over his thighs now, with a perfect reach to his crotch. 

 "I like you better when you're all wet," Ivan smiled mischievously, wrapping his lubricated fingers around the base of Luka's cock.

Luka shivered in the momnet Ivan touched him. 

 "You like that, don't you?" Ivan asked, biting his own lower lip because the sight was just unbelievable; Luka's tense body was so delicious, sprawled on the beige sheets. "Isn't this better than some - imagination?" he continued, moving his hand up and then down again, tightening and loosening the grip with every move.

"But if Dejan was here - I could suck him off with you - doing this to me - "

It wasn't _him_ who was making the rules, it was still Luka, tied-up Luka who might have been lying on his back on the bed but still had the power to make the rules of this game; he was the playmaker now as much as on the pitch.

 "What the fuck did you say?" 

 _"Oh_ \- _Dejan_ \- _Dejan_ \- I'd call his name and - "

"Shut up - " Ivan was quick to lean over him, grabbing his tied hands with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. " _Shut up_."

Luka's squinting eyes seemed vicious to him and it made his blood _boil_ ; he moved his hand on Luka's neck and pressed it against the soft skin, feeling how Luka gulped in surprise. "You need someone to teach you fucking manners, Luka."

This time, Luka didn't speak, he couldn't. His throat was clenched under the ruthless squeeze of Ivan's big hand, even the self-assured look disappeared from his eyes. They have never gone this far and now it was Ivan who had the winning cards in his hand; who became the playmaker. "Now swear you'll be a good boy for me and I might let you go." He eased the grip of his hand on Luka's neck; Luka swallowed hard. 

"I swear."

" _Good_. Now tell me. What do you want?"

Luka blinked fast, puzzled, but then his old confidence returned. "Come on, Ivan. Why this fooling around. We both now what we want."

 "Really?" Ivan might have loosened the grip of Luka's neck but his fingers didn't seem to be leaving it, he stroked it down, to his chest, and then crouched down to place a delicate kiss right on his Adam's apple. "But what if - " he started in a calm, quiet voice, moving his head up until his lips were right next to Luka's right ear " - I want something else than you?"

 "Like what?"

 "Like making you forget your name. I just want to take you - without any warning, without any doubt - and make you mine - so you would forget all this bullshit about anyone else - " His hand found its way to Luka's hair and grabbed a fistful of it, tilting Luka's head in the perfect position. "I want you to scream my name and come at least five times - I want to make you so worn out you can't even come anymore - I want you to just pant and squirm and beg me to stop - Luka - "

 "Fuck - "

"Yeah. Come on, Luka, say that you want it."

"I do, Ivan - _I do_. Make me yours - "

 "A little fucker, aren't you? Making me mad and then - God, can't you see just how beautiful you are?"

Luka giggled, trying to make himself more comfortable on the bed, although it was not much possible with hands tied to the headboard and with Ivan sitting astride his thighs, rubbing his clothed crotch against it as he jerkily moved while kissing and touching him. "Come on - you know I'm all yours."

"Sometimes _I'm not so sure_."

"Because of some fucking jokes?  Oh, Ivan - " He shook his head, laughing to himself. "You can't tell what's real anymore?"

"I know I can't believe a word you say."

"No? So you won't believe me when I say...." Ivan automatically pressed his hand against Luka's throat, fearing the answer before it even came. "The one name you want me to stop saying?"

"Why are you like this, Lukita?" Ivan smirked, placing his hand back on Luka's well-moistened cock.

" _Jesus_ , I love it when you get all serious because of something so stupid - It's as if your evil twin comes to take your place - "

 "So you won't stop?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, Lukita. I know how much you're enjoying it - I can see that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and _your fucking teasing_ \- you just won't shut about about _that person_ , _the evil twin_ , the _one person who looks like me._ I wish I could - " Suddenly, he realized it - he actually _could_ do that, he didn't have to just _wish_ for it anymore. His hand slipped down to Luka's throat and he squeezed it as much as he could, sure it _had to hurt quite a bit_. A wheezing sound escaped Luka's parted lips. " _Make you shut up_."

The amused and dismissive look faded away from Luka's eyes in a second; his whole face just somehow froze and Ivan knew it was the exact moment he crossed the line between _playful_ and _dangerous_ that made Luka so frightened all of sudden.

 _"Aww,_ what is that look, Lukita? You can play but I can't?" He was aware just how fucked up it had to sound, especially while his hand was still firmly pressed around Luka's throat, making breathing much harder for him to the point he actually tried to fight him, moving his whole body as much as he was able to, shifting under his weight, while the fearful look in his eyes grew with every other passing second without proper breathing. "You're so cute," he whispered before letting go of his neck and Luka gasped in a desperate need of air. "How is that? You like it when I control you?"

"You'll never have the full control - "

"A bit cheeky, aren't you? For a guy who's tied to the headboard and naked - and hard - " His attention focused back on the other parts of Luka's body than the neck. "Now you should know who you belong to." He got up again, rushing to the wardrobe once again because the idea that just sparkled in his mind had to be fulfilled. Luka's green captain armband was lying there, perfect just as it was in Ivan's imagination.

"The condoms are in my bag," Luka called from the bed, probably very quickly recovered from the light choking.

"Oh no. I don't need _them._ " Ivan turned back to the bed with the armband in his hand, stretching and creasing it. 

Luka lifted his head to see better, and his eyebrows flew up his forehead in disbelief when he saw the green armband in Ivan's hands. "What the hell are you gonna do with that?"

 "You'd like to see?" Ivan asked, getting closer to the bed with each word. "You want me to use your whole kit on you?"

He climbed back on the bed and on top of Luka, this time sitting on his legs, which felt like killing two birds with one stone - Luka was now practically pinned down to the bed, unable to move his hands nor his legs, and Ivan had the best access to his hard-on. He took the armband in one hand and wrapped it around Luka's erected slick cock, forcing a moan out of him.

"Fuck - Ivan - I need to wear it - "

"I don't care," Ivan said recklessly, pulling the whole armband down, to the base of his cock. Fuck, this position was really nice, Ivan thought as soon as he realized he could as well grind against Luka's thigh. Why haven't they ever tried this before?

Luka moaned again when he moved his head up his length. 

" _O, Captain_ ," Ivan said, not able to take his eyes off of the armband. "You should wear it like this - it would make you feel much better - "

"Is this - all - you're gonna do?"

"What, are you not satisfied?"

"Fuck, Ivan, don't be a dick - I need you - "

"Maybe I like it _just like that_ \- "

Luka squirmed, biting his lips and closing his eyes tightly, as Ivan speeded up the pace of his hand's movements. "Ivan - just fuck me - I need you so much - "

"Why would I do that? I like you like this - so weak, so powerless, so desperate - you love having the armband around your cock, don't you? Jesus, look at that - your cock is so full, baby - you really want to cum, don't you? That's my boy, you're doing so well - I hope you will think about this when you wear the armband next time - "

"N-no, Ivan," Luka stuttered, obviously desperate to buck his hips to meet Ivan's touch. "Just - go faster."

 "You really are a slut, Luka - so desperate after - what, five minutes?"

"You're the one grinding against my thigh," Luka murmured.

"Oh, right," Ivan laughed, making his so far unobtrusive moves much more lively and hasty. "But you know what's the difference? _I can_." He rocked his hips against Luka's muscled thigh some more, feeling the uncomfortable erection in his pants. "And you're doomed to just taking what I give you - Don't you like that idea, Luka? Because I do."

 "Touch me some more - "

"Do you really think you'll get to set the rules now?"

"Iv _aaaan,"_ Luka moaned, unable to control the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, that's it. Who do you belong to, baby? Just say it, say my name - "

" _Rakitić_ \- " Luka choked out, looking at him defiantly. 

Ivan squeezed the armband in his palm. "That's not what I want to hear," he insisted, moving his hand up and down again, firmly pressed against the sensitive flesh.

 "Ivan, please - please, just go on - I'm gonna cum anyway - " Luka panted hard, his whole body shaking as the orgasm was approaching. 

"Not so fast, Lukita," Ivan smiled, slowing down his pace. "You need to try better - "

"Fuck - let me cum, then you can make fun of others - "

Ivan grinned, disapproving of such words. "You're so bad at this, baby. Thinking you can make it all lighthearted and fun - but you can't - I won't let you cum, baby . Your desperate cries are too beautiful - "

"Ivan - "

"Yeah, moan my name, baby, just say it, whisper it, just like that, you're so good, sweetie - "

"Fuck - "

"That's it - that's just it - baby, you're so hot - Come on, I wanna hear you squirm and moan and pant for me - Show me how good you are, come on, just wiggle those hips for me, you're so good, baby - Yes, _yes_ , just like that - "

"I'm gonna - "

"No," Ivan said, in a firm voice that was not allowing any protests and his hand stopped moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Luka made the cutest and most miserable whining sound, throwing his head back to move at least _like that_ when all the energy and passion had no other way to show now. "You're _the worst_ , Ivan."

"I hope you'll remember this," Ivan put his hand back where it was before and Luka's fingers and toes curled at that feeling that felt almost comforting.

"Come on," he puffed through his gritted teeth. "Do your job properly."

 Ivan set up a different pace now, achingly slow and lazy; Luka moaned softly, probably resigning his attempts to persuade him otherwise but his hips still bucked up to at least fasten the jerking. He would never guess it but the armband was actually very pleasant to touch, well, at least this way, although he'd still prefer the feeling of Ivan's warm, moist and soft palm. 

"I could do this for hours." Ivan let out a silent laugh, pleased with the scene before his eyes, watching Luka's tense muscles flex from time to time as he tried to move away from or towards the touch. His grip grew firmer as he continued, moving the captain armband with his hand. 

"I couldn't," Luka panted, closing his eyes.

"I _know._ That's why it's so sexy," Ivan answered, and Luka's body shook with pleasure from the touch that Ivan gave him.

 "Don't do this to me - "

"You're so good," Ivan moaned and brought his lips down to kiss the skin of Luka's abdomen, nuzzling it gently. "You need it, don't you?" he asked as he unbent. Luka's skin was no longer wet from the shower but there were beads of sweat on it as Luka fought the urge to move, to get rid of the ties and escape this torture. 

"Just go on," Luka exhaled, needy voice overshadowing everything else. He was _desperate_ , that could be heard from his tone, but he was still ready to give commands.

"Aren't two hands just enough to make you go crazy, Luka? Even _one hand_ \- one hand with an armband, as it looks."

A weird muffled sound escaped Luka's lips, it was something between a chuckle and a groan and his eyes closed shut again as the implied image crept into his mind. 

 _Dejan's touches would probably feel similar to Ivan's_... _His kisses would taste the same. His hair would be as fluffy as Ivan's_. Or wouldn't they? Would his grip be so firm and his breathing so labored? There were too many questions and no answers. 

" _Ivan_ ," Luka panted and jerked his tied hands more needily than before. 

"What? You can't take it? Don't worry, baby. I'm here for you."

"It feels - so good," Luka admitted shakily. "Go on like this - I need that - "

 "And you think you deserved it?" Ivan asked playfully, changing the intensity of his moves yet again. "Do you really think I'll let you go just like this?"

"I'm sorry for everything - I just - need more - "

"More, Luka?" He was systematically jerking him off, just by the way, in the midst of talking, and Luka, with all his willingness to fight and argue, was digging his heels deep into the mattress, fighting with the ties on his hands, cursing in Croatian.  "You're so fucking brave, Luka - dealing with all this - "

"Ivan - I need to - "

"What's that, baby?" Ivan asked, not even slowing down. "You know you'll cum anytime soon, don't you, sweetie? You look so good like this. Just pouting your lips for me - oh God, you're so sexy like that. Yeah - yeah, lick those lips for me - you look so good, baby."

"Ivan - please - " Luka moaned, arching his back.

"Is this too much?"

Luka nodded feverishly, gasping for air.

"But you need to ask nicely," Ivan said, slowing down the pace of his own hand. Luka looked at him with eyes wide open and desperate.

"No, Ivan - Ivan - please." His hips bucked against Ivan's hand as soon as the friction stopped, it was an involuntary movement that Luka couldn't control but then, he opened his eyes again, not even remembering when he closed them, hoping he'd find some sympathy in Ivan's look. "Ivan, please - make me cum - Ivan - "

"What, sweetheart?"

"Make me cum - Ivan, I need this - " He threw his head back with an expression of either extreme pleasure or extreme pain, groaning and panting for a few seconds.

"You're beautiful," Ivan finally broke the silence, reaching for Luka's hair. "And you feel so good like this - try some more, try to clench your muscles a bit - yeah, yeah, that's exactly it - oh God, baby, you're so good - "

There was something about Modrić's face that turned him on in an unexplainable way, he just couldn't get enough of it and of the way his whole body looked and moved, even now, when the possibilities were so limited; he could feel how hard Luka is trying to move his legs and realized how exhausting it must be for him, not being able to. He loved that.

"You're so fucking beautiful - Luka - But you know what?" He lowered his voice so now the words were coming in short, breathy moans. "Don't talk about a threesome if you can't handle _one_ Rakitić."

"Ivan - please - "

"Don't." He abruptly halted his hand. "Just stop. Don't think about it."

He could only imagine what was going through Luka's mind, which wild stories and imaginations were running through it. The only real thing was that Luka was on the verge of his orgasm and telling him to simply _stop_ or _not care_ was the sexiest thing he could think of. He'd swear there were tears rolling down from corners of Luka's eyes, merging with the water and sweat, falling to the already damp pillow under his head. " _Please, Ivan, please, go on_ \- "

" _Oh, Luka_ \- " He couldn't help it, his mind was torn between the need to punish Luka, show him who he belongs to, and the urge to kiss those tears away and then suck him off, wrap his lips around his cock, take it in and make him come like that - Well, the golden middle way was always the best. He lowered his lips to the tip of Luka's erection. Before he even touched it, Luka cried out, arching his back _more_ \- Ivan could see how the tip of his cock was coated in precome. 

 _No_. His evil side just won - he wasn't gonna do it. 

He smirked, pulling away. 

" _Ivan_!" Luka wasn't even trying to be quiet now.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, baby - " He needed to get the most of this situation - and to make sure Luka cannot be heard all over the hotel; he shifted closer to the headboard, to Luka's tied hands and most importantly, to his flushed pretty face. 

Luka lowered his voice automatically when Ivan moved closer, and he sounded dreadfully exhausted - "Ivan, please - I'm begging you - please - you can't leave me like this - "

" _You_ can't leave _me_ like this, Lukita," he answered, pulling his shorts down just enough to expose his grey underwear into which his hand quickly found its way. "Open your pretty mouth, Luka. I know it can do much more useful things than talking. Come on." With one hand in his briefs, he grabbed a fistful of Luka's hair with the other, forcing him to lift it off the pillow slightly. "Open it."

This time, he got his way - Luka parted his lips slowly, licking the lower lip provocatively - and it was just this small gesture that informed Ivan that he still was willing to play along, no matter the glazed eyes and beads of sweat on his forehead.

 Luka's mouth felt so welcoming and warm after the agonizingly uncomfortable friction of the briefs and shorts; Ivan eased the grip of Luka's hair and let him lay his head back on the pillow while positioning himself right over him in the best angle. "God, I needed this - Luka - you think I would let you get all the pleasure? It's about giving and receiving, Luka - it always is - "

He started rolling his hips back and forth, before trying to slide just a little further in, and Luka's glazed eyes looked at him with silenced desperation as he tried to take a deep shaky breath through his nose and started to gag immediately. Ivan took a grab of the headboard to support himself as he pulled back immediately. "Sorry, sorry - are you okay?"

 "I can't," Luka rasped, catching his breath again, "can't - sorry - "

"Aren't you a little - _out of shape today_?" Ivan mocked him but his voice sounded much more caring than before. "Come on - open your mouth. Just the tip. I swear. Do your best, come on. I know how good you're at it." He went much slower now, still leaning against the headboard with his hands. "Beautiful," he breathed out as Luka wrapped his lips around him, locking his eyes with Ivan's. Fuck, he might have been closer than he thought and this sight was not helping much. He bit the insides of his cheeks, trying to fight the urge to bury himself balls deep in Luka's throat and presumably gagging him to death, and the more he fought this urge, the more he could feel the orgasm building up much faster than he expected. Well if Luka was out of shape when it comes to blowjobs today, he was definitely out of shape while holding back. 

"You're so good - so perfect - " _All the nibbling, sucking and licking felt insane after what seemed to be so long_. "You have no idea - "

The headboard was shaking rhythmically as he pushed his hands against it when rolling his hips forward and then eased when moving back and he felt like he was losing his mind, with Luka's big eyes watching him _without ever blinking_.

 He had to bite his lips to not let out the litany of more " _fuck_ "s and " _shit_ "s that came into his mind with an incoming wave of pleasure. The seeming innocence in Luka's eyes - it was all too much. 

" _Oh fuck, Luka_ \- " His breath tangled in his throat and he knew he was close, and he took one hand off of the headboard to help himself. "Stop - stop, Luka, I'm gonna - "

 He pulled out, Luka left his mouth half-open _because they've done this part too many times_ and he thought he knew what to expect, and the way he just automatically did this almost broke Ivan's heart because it was just too perfect - and he wasn't going to do it this way today, no, he had better idea in his head as he aimed for Luka's hair instead, his beautiful, damp and tousled hair - Jesus he really wanted to do this _for so long_.

The overwhelming wave of pleasure came, followed by a numbing feeling of complete relief; he was leaning against the headboard yet again, panting heavily, at a complete loss for words - but the sight of white spurts of his come in Luka's hair was as perfect as he'd always imagined it.

Luka gasped at first, not ready for _this kind_ of finish and then he instinctively shut his eyes, feeling the hot, sticky mess on his forehead and in his hair, _oh God_ , _why was Ivan so crazy about his hair_ - 

 He himself was so close - so close to giving up this fight with his own body - all he needed were a few more strokes, touches, or the perfectly firm wrap of Ivan's lips - and he'd come as well - only the last push was missing, the last push that would probably send him over the edge and knock him out for a few seconds because he never _needed_ to come _this much_.

 When he heard his own heartbeat and Ivan's breath calm down a bit, he finally managed to open his eyes. Rakitić was untying his hands.

" _What the fuck, Ivan_?"

 Ivan smirked, putting the used parts of Luka's kit by his side. "What? The game's over." Then, he got off him - and off the bed - to go and grab something to get cleaned. It took Luka a few seconds to realize he's free to move now, and he sat up on the bed abruptly.

"What about _me_?"

He looked ridiculous, so ridiculous it made Ivan giggle as he came back with a few tissues - and although he decided to play mean now, he still handed some of them to Luka.

"You know what?" he asked, touching Luka's cheek. " _Get Dejan to do that_."


End file.
